A Surprise Visit
by Yoga Girl
Summary: So what happens after Breaking Dawn? Do the Cullens live happily ever after? This is the first chapter, so find out - is everything perfect in Cullenland? Be sure to comment! D
1. A Surprise Visit

The soft waters of our small pond glittered in the morning sun. I held Renesmee in my arms, her soft snores as comforting as music – or as Edward. Right now, we sat on a large rock by the water, our feet dipped into the pond. Our faucet skin sparkled in the lightening day.

"Ah," Edward sighed. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, his fingers gently combing through the thick bronze curls on his daughters head. I looked over at him questioningly. His eyes were closed and his lips were turned up in a smile.

I listened carefully too, and could hear the quiet sneak of a person. Well, not so much a person as Alice. I smiled too, but held our pose.

Edward's hand disappeared from my back, and I heard Alice sigh. "No fair, Edward." She complained. I still couldn't get over her chime voice, back. The confrontation between the Volturi and us seemed a distance ago. Us, as in the Cullens' and a bunch of nomad vampires. Which included The Delani clan, who I knew was still mourning for their lost sister and daughter, Irina. I almost shuddered as I remembered.

Looking back, I laughed. Edward had a long cashmere dress in his hands, and Alice scowled at it with golden eyes. "Bella, tell me you'll try it on for the reunion." She pled. I rolled my eyes, which had thankfully turned from crimson to gold.

"Alice, you know how I feel about dressing up." I reminded her.

"I really don't care, Bella." She retorted. Then she pouted in that endearing way she had. "You haven't changed since you've been human, have you?" I grinned at her. "Nope."

She plopped herself down on the edge of the pond. "Of course not." She muttered.

Renesmee stirred. "You woke the baby up." I scolded. Alice snorted. "I highly doubt it. Nessie can sleep through a tsunami." She said. I smiled. That was true. My daughter slept plenty, and grew more each day. But unlike a couple of days ago, I wasn't worried anymore. She would grow up, conveniently to Jacob Black's age, or so.

I had no problem with that anymore. I loved Jake in the right way now, something I could only dream of for a while.

Nessie's chocolate brown eyes opened, filled with misty sleep. I kissed her forehead lightly. "Morning, Nessie." I said. She smiled and plastered her hand to my cheek. She was thinking about Jake.

Her talent was just a part of who she was. I smiled now. "I don't know where Jacob is." I said. Edward looked at me. "Listen." He said. His body tensed. I heard the thudding of paws on the ground. But it wasn't Jake. He sounded heavier.

And then a wolf burst through the trees and into the opening, panting.

Sam Uley.


	2. Murder

Renesmee left her hand on my cheek, and pictures of Jake flashed like a slideshow in my mind. She was alarmed by how Sam's arrival was hurried.

"Oh, no," Edward said. His face paled even more that it already was, and my stomach dropped. "What happened?" I asked. Sam cocked his head to Nessie and I. Alice was on her feet, looking irritated. "Sam, could you change so we can hear you?" She asked bitterly. She was always impatient when she couldn't understand and Edward could.

Grimacing, I arose fluidly. My chest felt empty without a pounding heart.

"Sam?" I breathed. He hesitated, and then growled once at Edward. He was frozen like ice (no pun intended) as he grabbed my hand in a tight embrace. He nodded ever so slightly in Sam's direction, and the giant wolf turned and started to run into the woods. I started after him, but Edward held me in place. My superior strength had begun to fade. Emmett was still hanging over me like a predator, waiting for a chance to kill me at arm wrestling.

"He's going to dress." Edward said through unmoving lips. I looked from Edward to Renesmee. Her rosy cheeks were deeper red from sleep, her brown eyes wide with fright. I stroked her hair back. "Don't worry." I told her. She opened her lips to speak.

"Mommy, I want Jacob." She said in a high soprano.

Sam came out of the brush, in his human form. His face was taut, his eyes tight. "I'll kill him." He muttered. "I will seriously kill him if he's still alive." Edward cleared his throat. "Sam, why did he do it?" He asked. I broke in before the two could start their confusing conversation. "Will somebody please start from the beginning what the hell is going on?" I asked. I felt Alice's tiny arm slip around mine. "Please." She added her intuition.

Sam and Edward exchanged a look, and then Sam started.

"Bella, Jacob betrayed the pack." He said grimly. "He… killed… Paul."

A cold fear iced over my body. I stared at Sam in horror, unable to move my feet. "Bella?" Edward asked. I felt his cool hand on my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge it. Sam continued warily.

"He did it on purpose, in an act of anger. Paul went too far. But he never deserved this." Sam's voice broke. For the first time, I saw hard pain in his eyes.

"What did he say to Jacob?" Alice breathed. She was like a stone, still linking me by arm. I didn't move, couldn't think. The wheels in my head seemed to have stopped turning. For the first time since my honeymoon, I understood how Edward could manage to stay so still when I'd proclaimed I was pregnant.

Sam had the face of a mourner. He'd lost one of his pack. "He told Jacob that he would murder... someone." His eyes quickly glanced at Renesmee and back to me. I felt appalled. "I need to put Nessie in her crib." I said. I rushed inside, breaking free of Alice's stone grip. I knew what was being said.

Edward surprisingly didn't follow. I placed Renesmee in her bed. She'd outgrown her crib long ago.

Her brown eyes were teary. "Jake killed Paul?" She whimpered. I pursed my lips. As much as I wanted to tell her the truth, I wanted to protect her from it. "I don't know sweetheart." I replied. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"He killed Paul because Paul said he was going to kill me." She whispered. I was surprised she'd made the quick connection. Wiping away one of her tears, I closed my eyes. "I don't know." I repeated.


	3. Tension

_Thanks to Christina for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it!_

**********************************************

I walked out to our pond, my face that of horror, grief, and more horror. "Edward," I gasped. Within seconds, his arms were around me, keeping me from falling on my face. "Oh my, God. Where is Jacob?" I whispered.

Sam, who had taken a seat on the edge of the pond, had his head in his hands when he replied. "No one can find him. He seems to have broken away from _both_ packs now." He said it bitterly, loathing at Jacob Black. My eyes stung, but my new body didn't produce the tears that would have been flowing. Despite my first memory of Paul, that of which he was trying to attack me, I knew he was a good guy. I pictured Rachel Black, probably torn to pieces. Her own _brother_ had killed her boyfriend. Her future husband, because Paul had imprinted on her.

"No matter what Paul said, there was _nothing_ that makes that alright."

Even though I agreed mentally with him, I found myself arguing Jake's case. "What did Paul tell him?" I demanded again. Sam looked stubborn, as if he refused to tell me.

Edward leaned down and whispered so quietly only Alice and I could hear. "Paul told Jacob that Renesmee was a waste of time. He was angry because Jacob had finally told his feelings about Rachel and Paul being together. Paul then brought up that Renesmee was a waste of time." It was obvious that Edward agreed with Jacob by the bitterness in his tone. "Jacob told Paul that he was being a jerk, and… well, you know how Paul has problems with his anger." Edward says. When he continued, his voice was full of resentment.

"Then he said that he would kill Renesmee."

I looked at Sam, who looked at Edward with disgust. "Are you _happy_ about that?" He asked, standing on his feet. Edward stood too, despite my feeble attempt to keep him at my side. "No, I am not _happy_ that Jacob killed Paul, but I certainly understand why he did it." He said in a low and deadly voice. Alice and I stood, watching them. I in fear, Alice in anticipation.

Sam scowled at him. "How could you understand such a thing, bloodsucker?" He shouted. His voice echoed in the silence. All of a sudden, I could hear five pairs of feet speeding to us. In seconds they burst from the trees at our side.

Jasper immediately went to Alice. He was positioned protectively in front of her. Sam shot only a quick glance at the Cullen family before turning to face Edward again.

Carlisle stepped forward, closer to the two than any of us. His skin glittered off the ground. His golden eyes were careful, and calm. "Hello, Sam." He said politely. Sam flinched. It seemed no matter the hate for us (which had actually grown slim in the most recent alliance), Carlisle just couldn't be ignored. In fact, he was more good-willed than most humans.

Sam didn't answer. Edward started from where he left off. "What would you do if your Emily was threatened like that?" He asked. Carlisle looked at Alice and I. We both pursed our lips. He turned back, his body tense as he realized the severity of the situation.

"It's not the same." Sam growled. His eyes were full of rage for Edward even saying that. Edward himself snarled up at Sam. "Or Leah. Oh, wait," He said. "maybe you don't care about her anymore."

That's when I knew Edward had gone too far. I got up at the same time Sam moved forward. Streaking over, I was already in front of him in a millisecond. "Sam." I said. He stopped, not looking at me. He wasn't going to hurt me.

"Bella, move." He ordered. He was using some sort of demanding tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me, _alpha_, but I'm not one of the pack." I said.

Of course, despite the horrible tension in the air, I heard Emmett snicker, and then the sound of Rosalie slapping his arm.

"This isn't the time or place, guys." I said quietly to Edward and Sam. "We need to get to Jacob before he kills himself."

Sam grimaced. "Let him." He said through gritted teeth.

Before I could add my two cents, a howl and another set of paws ran toward my home.

*************************************************

_Who's in the woods _now_? Is there going to be a fight soon? And where is Jacob? Find out in future chapters!_


	4. News

_**Special thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!**_

Sam and turned around just in time for a large wolf to appear. I recognized him – it was Quil.

"He's alive?" Edward gasped. I looked at Quil, who was whining, his eyes shooting from Sam to my family. His large eyes froze on mine for a millisecond, full of apology.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Who's alive?" He asked Quil. But Edward was obviously the one to answer. "Paul. He's alive after all." He said for Quil.

"How?" I whispered.

Edward smiled slightly at me, his happiness shining like his sparkling skin. "They revived him. He's going to be okay." He paused and listened to Quil's thoughts for another second. Alice had my arm again, and Jasper was on her other side. Rose and Emmett stood behind us, Carlisle in front. I felt suddenly calm, and reminded myself to thank Jasper later.

Sam was still angry, but not as edgy. "Can you guys reach Jacob?" He asked Quil. Quil whined again, shaking his hairy head.

"Momma?" I heard Renesmee. Startled, I turned around. She stood at the doorway of our small cottage home, almost four foot five. "You should be in bed." I said in a shaking voice. But she ran towards me. Instinctively, I held my arms out wide. Nessie jumped into them, and put her hand to my face. Visions of Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Quil ran through her head. She understood the situation and wanted to be apart of it.

"I want to find Jake." She said. I looked at Edward, whose bronze hair glinted in the sunlight. His eyes tightened, and he shook his head ever so slightly. I turned my attention to Nessie again. "Nessie, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you stay here with Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett stepped forward, almost as bulky as Sam. His golden eyes were bright. "No way, Bella. I'm going to find him too. Rose can watch her." He said. Rose snorted, walking to stand beside him. "Fine. Suits me just fine." She said snidely. It was no surprise that she had a distaste for werewolves. She put up with Jacob, but she wasn't too concerned about him.

Sam looked at Renesmee for a second. Edward growled. "No. Who knows what we might find," He said. Sam glowered at him. "He's guilty. He probably thinks he deserves to die. Then what? We get there, he might just kill himself then. What if we bring…?" Sam looked at Renesmee pointedly.

Nessie squirmed in my stone arms. "I want to come, daddy." She said. It was almost scary how well she understood the situation. "Jake wants to hurt himself. I don't want my werewolf to get hurt." She added. She had recently mastered the puppy dog eyes, and now Edward pursed his lips.

"Fine. But any sign that there might be a 'scene', we leave with Renesmee." He said. Sam nodded grimly. "He still is in trouble. Attacking one of his kind like that… it's unspeakable among the tribe." He muttered.

This was like dejavu. All the way back from when Edward left. It brought back painful, fuzzy memories I tended to not remember. The only hope to save a suicidal, 'mythical' creature – their imprint or love. Just a typical day in my life as a new vampire – Bella Cullen.

_**I know this one isn't very exciting. I'm working on the next part, which will have a little MORE tension. And certainly more action. "So tune in next time…," =D**_


	5. Suicidal

_This is getting a little sketchy, I know. I'll try to make it better, so please enjoy this chapter!!!_

BELLA'S POV

Sam brought Quil and Seth. They both looked very alert and distressed. I patted Seth on the nose. He nudged me and whined, and I fought to keep my expression normal. "I know." I whispered.

We split into two groups, wolves and vampires alike. It was Edward, Seth, Renesmee and I in one group. On the other were Alice, Sam, and Quil. Alice didn't seem thrilled, but she complied. She liked Jake despite his wolfly appearance and his mean friends (most of them). We split up, that way if we got anything, the wolves could communicate with each other.

Right now, we had nothing to follow. Seth looked at Edward and I, saying, _you're the boss._

After a short second, I volunteered my opinion. "The others are checking by La Push. Why don't we look through this half of Forks?"

Edward nodded, and motioned for us to follow. He stayed close to Nessie and I, always trying to block out some of my view. In case Jake was found, I assumed. Found and… not alive.

We ran for thirty minutes, with no trace. Until finally we picked up on a faint scent. It was one from a while ago. But it was Jacob's.

"Jake!" I gasped. "This is his trail." Seth nodded and concentrated for a second. Edward nodded. "Alright, so they're going to come to where we are and follow us in case the trail splits."

We all agreed and ran down the trail. The sun was shining still, so we had to stay hidden in the trees and bushes. The scent grew stronger, and stronger and then…

Stopped. Right at a bus stop.

"Dammit!" Edward hissed. "It's going to be difficult to find him, now."

Seth whined, and Edward's head shot up. "Alaska?" He asked. Seth nodded. Edward turned to us. "It seems he may have gone to Alaska. He always said it was going to be the place he died. It's worth a shot."

We waited for the bus, curious as to if the bus that picked us up was Jake's too. But it wasn't. Instead, it smelled of old gum, sweat, and plastic seats. It wasn't filled though. You could probably fit the population of Fork's in this thing.

We rode impatiently for another two hours to an airport. When we got there, and stepped into it, we found another faint wolf scent that seemed to be fading with the number of people around.

"He took a plane," Edward murmured. "He could have run, but he took a plane."

I thought about that. Jacob was well up to running that far, I was sure. Maybe he was too depressed. But then it struck me.

"He won't change into a wolf. He thinks you guys will follow him." I told Seth. "He knows."

If Jake was in wolf form, the others would most likely pinpoint his location from thoughts. We all looked in horror at each other.

Nessie put her small hand to my neck, and a picture of the Delani clan flashed through my eyes. I was confused. "Nessie, what…?"

But Edward had his cell phone out. "The Delani's! They could look for him!" He hissed. I bit my lip. "Will they help us? I think they're still grieving, Edward."

He paused with his finger on the speed dial button. "We'll have to take our chances." He said. He then clicked the button, and listened closely.

He spoke quickly and furiously. "Tanya, I know this isn't the best time, but it's an emergency… no, no, they haven't come back. It's Jacob Black, from the wolf tribe. He's may be coming your way, I was hoping you could keep an eye out for him and call if you see him. No, he won't hurt you. He's planning on hurting himself, we think. I know, I know, Tanya, but _please_. Thank you. Give the family our love."

He shut it off with a flick of his fingers. "They'll watch." He said curtly. "Let's go before we miss the plane."

_Is Jake in Alaska? Let's hope so! Make sure to ReViEw!!!!_


	6. Race for Time

_Hey guys… I don't have much to say this time (wow, I'm surprised) so… I'll do my best at being random: cheesecake. Man, it's great. Anyway, enjoy! (I meant the story but if you have cheesecake go get some.)_

BELLA POV

The plane ride was awful. All the vampires sat totally still, while the wolves shifted anxiously in their seats – all but one exception. I was sitting next to Edward, who held me tightly, just to make sure I was still there. He felt the same way I did – dejavu. It was all very uncomfortable.

Sam was the exception. He sat still and angry in the seat behind us. I turned around, to finally gaze into his mirthless black eyes.

"It was to be expected from Jacob," I said. "Why can't you understand that? Besides, Paul is alive, and it won't help Jake to stay angry." Sam kept his cold eyes on mine, not speaking.

"Bella, love, he won't listen." Edward said. "Sit back down before the flight attendant gets worked up."

I obediently turned around and sat down, but instead of staring out the plane window again, I decided to go over the one problem this plane ride was causing.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't like this. I've gone on suicide missions before." I whispered. He could hear me. I felt his anxious arm wrap around my shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I know... do you need anything?" He asked. He was always trying to get me something.

"No. I'm just…," I trailed off, and looked in front of us. We hadn't been allowed to put Renesmee on my lap, so now she sat in the seat next to Seth. She looked tired as she watched the clouds pass her window. He didn't even look excited about her first flight.

"We'll find him, Bella." Edward said. "He'll get the news, see Renesmee, and it will be all over. Then we can head back – maybe even see Charlie."

I nodded with that hope. Maybe Jacob wouldn't even need our help. Maybe – just maybe – he would figure out on his own that it was sheer idiocy to even consider suicide.

I felt a hot hand on my arm, and looked over at my baby girl, who had her head in the open space where the seats joined, her arm dangling out to touch me. She was hungry. Her thoughts showed deer and even poptarts (the one food she actually would eat).

I smiled despite the growing gloom around my head. "We'll get you some food. I'll see if they have poptarts here."

In fact, they did. She ate, and then watched a flight movie. It was a Disney movie, and she quickly fell asleep, her head resting on Seth. Her mouth was open in an 'o', her eyes twitching.

I watched as Seth picked up her hand (we all did it) and listened to her dreams. His face changed from curiosity to sadness. "She's dreaming about Jacob." He said. "She's reminded by my skin. I'm almost as warm as Jake."

I closed my eyes, desperately wishing I could just be human one more time to sleep. Sleeping usually took away from the pain, no matter the dream. Only the one, fuzzy period of time contained painful, clear memories that had been worse than reality.

Edward hugged me close, putting his cheek on my head. "We'll be alright," He said softly. "So will he, and then we'll throw a barbeque for Nessie and the wolves. We can invite Charlie too. You'd be surprised how good Emmett is with a grill. A little scary actually." He chuckled. I knew it was an act. It was all an act right now. If we did find Jake, maybe _then_ we could consider a barbeque.

Edward's cell rang. All of our party froze as Edward picked it up. "Tanya?" he asked. There was a pause, and Edward sucked in a breath. "He hasn't done it yet, right?" he asked.

"Okay, keep him distracted. We're almost to the airport, and it's in Delani." Edward hissed. He shut the phone and his paler than usual face was grim and worried. "He's going to jump in the ice water. Eleazar is the one keeping him distracted, trying to convince him to come down from the ice burg."

I gasped. "Well, if he jumped, couldn't they go in and save him?" I asked. Edward swallowed. "They would, but it's even more dangerous to go in the water, even for vampires." He explained quietly. "The water can give a human frost bite in a minute. It immobilizes a vampire. It wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly be lonely stuck on the bottom of the ocean. It's happened before. When the vampire's clan found him, he was absolutely crazy."

I shivered. "We have to show him Renesmee. We should have told Tanya to tell him that Paul's alive." I said, shudders rolling down my body.

Edward nodded with the realization, and pulled out the phone.

"We are now landing, please buckle your seat belts for the descent." The speaker said. We began to lower, and Edward dialed quickly.

"Damn, it's busy!" Edward hissed. He tried again, but there was nothing.

"We'd better hope Eleazar can keep him busy." Edward said. I was frozen in the over comfortable seat of the plane. My earlier hope vanished. We'd never make it in time.

_So, how'd you like it? If you did, make sure to tell me in the ReViEw! The next chapter is the big part, so make sure you keep your eye out for it._


	7. Frozen Time

_It's the big chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!_

BELLA POV

As soon as the plane landed, we all hurried in a large group through crowds of people. It was agonizing every time we were caught up in the swarm of families, because that meant less time to reach Jake.

Whatever grudge Sam had held against Jake up in the plane, now seemed forgiven for the moment. He seemed more concerned about finding Jake now.

When we barged out from the airport, we had to walk at a humanly pace. We could smell Jacob's trail so faintly it was almost impossible to detect. None of us were cold, although it was about ten degrees.

We followed the trail the best we could, as fast as possible. We ran as soon as we were invisible to bystanders. My heart would have been pounding now, if it still worked.

I saw a group up ahead and immediately recognized the Delani clan. All but one waved us over. There was a figure on the top of the ice berg, and my breath hitched a notch faster, made my legs move more.

I could now see Jacob. He had his eyes open, staring at the ice below him. He looked both frightened and resigned – he was going to do it.

"…they're here, Jacob Black," Eleazar shouted.

Jake looked over at us, but couldn't see us well enough to know that I was holding Renesmee up.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed, but it was lost in the distance.

Jacob looked away in shame.

And. Jumped.

"JAKE!" I shrieked, as he fell into the ice water. He didn't resurface, and the Delani clan was in a frenzy. "I tried!" Eleazar gasped. "He wouldn't listen once you came!"

We were so close now.

I made a split second decision. Taking a long stride forward so Edward couldn't stop me, I flew to the water.

"BELLA!!" He bellowed in fright. The rest was blocked out by the freezing cold water around my ears.

Jake had saved me from drowning, my turn to save him.

Immediately, I felt my limbs locking up. Frantically, I searched the water, holding me breath. Though the water was black, my vampire eyes could make out Jacob's body, which had begun to sink, floating awkwardly.

I swam quickly to him, and grabbed his arm. It slipped, and I had to fumble and grab it again.

But now, my arms and legs were stiff. I could barely move them. I tugged Jacob up another foot, but then I totally froze. I could feel us sinking, and I couldn't stop it. I watched in horror as silver bubbles escaped from Jake's mouth. I managed to shoot up another half a foot before I sank through the icy water.

So this was it? Jacob wasn't going to survive, was he? And if they didn't find help soon, I'd be immobilized forever.

Then I felt something. I couldn't turn my head to see, but I knew. It was Edward. His hand was warm compared to the water, and I felt myself rising. Thankfully, when I froze, I'd locked my hand around Jake's arm. He floated with us.

All I could hope for now was that Edward wouldn't freeze up.

But miraculously, we surfaced, I couldn't move yet, and Edward was starting to slow down.

Hands reached out and pulled Edward up. Edward grabbed me and heaved me up to the snow, which oddly felt warm, and I was still locked to Jacob.

A million things happened at once.

Edward was rubbing my arms. "Bella," He asked anxiously. I could now move my eyelids. I blinked once to let him know I could hear. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam began CPR on Jacob. It was frightening how much water spilled from Jake's mouth. His eyes were closed, lips blue.

I could now move my hands. I wiggled my fingers experimentally, hoping to relieve some other frozen joints.

To my amazement, I heard another, new pair of footsteps.

Carlisle.

He ran over to Edward. "She jumped?" Carlisle asked. He stared down at me in awe. I blinked, and managed a frown. Why was it a surprise? Jacob was my friend.

Edward growled. "Yeah, and it was stupid." He mumbled, rubbing my legs quickly. Now all that was frozen was my voice itself.

Carlisle quickly moved on to Jacob, who looked deathly pale for his skin tone and blue. "Sam, I'll take over." He said in a quiet voice. Sam was breathing heavily and backed away quickly. You didn't second guess Carlisle.

Carlisle began to do the CPR, and took his pulse.

"Edward," I said. He heaved a sigh. "You gave me a scare, Bella," He said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I glared at him. "I was thinking maybe I could save his life," I retorted, sitting up carefully.

He let it go reluctantly, more concerned with my condition than our argument. Rensemee was staring at Jake in horror, but ran into my arms. Her hot hand felt good on my cheek as she scolded me for scaring her. I hugged her tightly. "I saved Jake. That's all that matters," I told her. She seemed satisfied with that.

I heard a sharp inhale, and looked over. Jacob was breathing again, his chest pounding up and down. Carlisle nodded. "Eleazar, do you mind if we take him to your home? It will be merely an hour and we will leave."

Eleazar looked a little offended. "You think I would restrict it to an hour? Take as much time as you need to cure this young boy."

Jacob began to shiver violently now that he was breathing. Carlisle picked him up, and it was quite the sight.

We headed for the Delani clan's home.

_I have another chapter in store, so keep ReViEwInG!!!!!_


	8. Living

_This goes out to Vera, thanx a lot for the reviews and you encouraged me to finish the story ( I get somewhat lazy at times XD) So please ENJOY!_

BELLA POV

Jacob sat on the couch, shaking still. He had three blankets draped around him, and a mug of hot chocolate in his hand (the Delani's kept certain foods for Nessie when she came to visit). He looked ashamed, and worse… depressed.

"Jake, Paul's fine." I said soothingly. "He'll heal and it'll be alright."

Jacob didn't reply. He just stared down at his feet, his black eyes hard. "Jacob…," I began, but his head snapped up. "Bella, you could have seriously hurt yourself, and to save an undeserving scum bag." He said. I sighed. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Edward cleared his throat, to let me know that he thought otherwise.

I continued on as if the interruption hadn't occurred. "Jacob Black, you were the _fool_ to jump in that water. You _don't _deserve to die. It was just a bad mess up, and I'm sure Paul will forgive you. As long as you can forgive him."

Jacob looked slowly at me. "Forgive _him?_ I _owe_ him my life, dammit. And yet here I am, sipping hot chocolate in the light of a fire and having a jolly good time." He said it where it almost hurt to hear it. I flinched from his sarcasm. I felt oddly tired. I wanted a human minute, though that was way past my boundaries now.

Edward and Sam spoke at the same time.

"Don't speak to her that way!"

"Jacob, the pack will forgive you."

Jake just muttered an oath under his breath. I was glad the Delani clan had left us some privacy… in their home.

Then a small voice spoke. "Jakey, you hurt me." I felt my heart shatter as I looked over at Nessie, who was standing now. I hadn't noticed her move. She looked upset. Jacob's face turned into a mask. "I would never hurt you, Nessie." He said, and though he kept a good rein on his emotions, his eyes and voice betrayed his true sadness.

Renesmee shook her head. "You hurt me. You could have died, and that hurts me." A watched her eyes fill up. The room had gone silent as we watched her. Jacob's mask cracked. "Nessie, come here please." He said. It was a shaky sort of calm. Nessie walked closer, just out of his reach.

"You'll do it again," She whimpered, and a tear streamed down her face. My eyes pricked with her sadness. "You'll try to hurt yourself again."

Jacob reached his hands out. "Ness, can I just hold you for a minute?" He asked. Nessie walked over to him, and Jake brought her close to him. I was surprised to see that his body was shaking. He was crying with Renesmee.

"I won't hurt you again, Nessie… I promise, I won't." He whispered. She began to cry harder into him, and I quivered where I was with the emotion. I wanted to be right in that hug.

But I settled for the cold arms that wrapped around my waist. "Let's give them some privacy," Edward said softly. I stood up, and led the way out the door. Edward kept his arm around my waist.

As soon as we were outside, I let my head fall into my hands, as if tears were going to start falling. But they didn't. They never would.

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered. I shook my head in my hands. "It happened twice, and I promised myself Nessie would never know that kind of pain."

Then Edward just wrapped me tight in his arms. It held me in one piece, because if he didn't, I would surely burst into dry sobs. The once fuzzy memories of my human life came more clearly now, filling my head with images of Volterra and those months of sheer pain.

I felt a set of cool hands on my shoulder. Carlisle rubbed it gently. "Are you remembering?" He asked quietly. I nodded silently. "Quite vividly, actually." I replied in a mumble.

Then I felt another pair of skinny, cold arms wrap around my other side. "I'm taking you shopping when we get home, Bella," Alice whispered. How consoling.

Then long, hot arms extended around me, and Seth hugged me like I was one of his own and as if I didn't smell like vampire or feel like ice water. He simply just patted my back anxiously. He hadn't had much clue of how bad it was, but he loved me like his own family.

Sam stood awkwardly by the front porch. He knew well what I was feeling. He had been there when I'd dived into the black water of La Push, through the Volturi fight.

"Bella,"

I looked up, and everyone but Edward let go of me so I could see him. His face looked caught somewhere between regret and sadness. "I know you are in terrible pain over what happened." He said. "I apologize for this whole mess."

At his sincerity, I smiled. "Thanks, Sam." He nodded solemnly. "Anytime."

We heard a thump inside and Edward and I immediately opened the front door.

Nessie was on top of Jacob on the floor, pulling at his hair. He had a smile on that wasn't a hundred percent cured, but a heck of a lot better. "I told you I wouldn't Nessie, I promise." He said. Nessie tugged his hair and his head lifted off the floor. "Okay, if you promise." She said, and released his hair. His head made a hard thunk on the hardwood floor.

And just as suddenly they were laughing. I was surprised. They were laughing, and it brought me out of the gloom, and into the daylight.

Maybe things got a little out of hand, but they'd be all right. Anyhow, I guess it's better to live in the present than rely on the past.

That's what I did as I joined my family.

_Wow, it's finished! If you liked this story, make sure you tell any friend that uses fanfiction about it so I can pull in some reviews! Thanks a lot to the ones who did, and as always…._

_**ReViEw!!!!!!**_


	9. Disclaimer and Author's Note

DISCLAIMER and Note from Author

Hey guys! Thanks again for reading my whole story. If you liked it, please tell your friends, and hopefully it can spread even further. I am so happy people reviewed! This was in fact my first FanFic, so I thought it would turn out much worse. If you like this story, check out my other popular story, Renesmee_._ (If you haven't already =]

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Nothing but my stories and the stuff in my room. Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn (Hopefully Midnight Sun too eventually). As for the stores, I really don't know who owns them but I am NOT endorsing them, therefore they were just a prop in my story!

ChEcK oUt My PrOfIlE aNd OtHeR sToRiEs!!!


End file.
